Riders of furys rewrite
by byrnedavid766
Summary: THIS IS A REDO OF MY FIRST STORY AND I REDID A LOT AND NOW IT IS STILL SET DURING HTTYD, rated m for lemon, self-harm. AU and ruffcup. disclaimer I do not own httyd.
1. Chapter 1

early in the Morning on berk with sky dark blue with black clouds about.

**Hiccup pov**

''Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup'' said by an upset voice so familiar, then out of realization he knew the voice was none other than Ruffnut, but he never heard Ruffnut upset before now, then in mere seconds realizing who it was, a knock at the door that made Hiccup jump from the chair he was sitting in and bolted to the door in orderly movement, then another knock louder than the last, and another more upset voice 'Hiccup'.

Hiccup opens the door in caution of what he might find in front of his door, but to end an another ''Hiccup'' more upset than the last, he sees Ruffnut standing there at his house, crying ''what happened Ruff?'' Hiccup said in care but caution, ''can I come in Hiccup?'' said Ruff but now with tears coming down the right side of her face.

''come in, come in and tell me what happened?'' said Hiccup knowing that no one has talked to him because they all call him Hiccup the useless. for Hiccup in his head thoughts was where is tuff waiting, passed his mind.

Hiccup did not know what to say to Ruff as he helps her sit down and patting her back trying to help get some words back, with low joy and upset soft voice '' it's my bother calling me the runt, the unplanned twin '' Ruff said as she gains back some confidence as she hugs Hiccup softly.

''couldn't tell anyone else because... '' Ruff now bursting into tears on to Hiccup's shoulder, '' because? '' Hiccup asked.

''because I told him that your not useless and that we should get to know you better, that we might see you better than us ''Ruff with a less upsetting voice,'' and why did you tell tuff that? ' ' Hiccup asked.

the air was silent around them until Ruff tells Hiccup that she had a crush on him since they were kids and that she also likes to read and told him that she is his book thief, that she was also smart in maths.

Hiccup could not believe that Ruffnut Thorston was like him, he never seen her like that, all he knew was she was crazy and like to play pranks on people, but now he got his answer to one of his question, and to find out that she likes him, it hit him hard.

'' Ruff'' was all Hiccup got out when she tightly squeeze him.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Ruffnut and softly squeeze her, he was still shocked at his current moment but he could swear that holding Ruff like this was nice but awkward.

'' Thanks, can we be friends Hiccup, like get to know each other?'' Ruffnut asked Hiccup looked at Ruffnut like looked, in all their years' Hiccup had never thought that Ruffnut was like him and cared about him.

'' But what about tuff, snotlout, fishlegs and Astrid they are your friends, not mine'' Hiccup said in a sad tone, but Ruff not wanting him to say that she knew the only thing she can do, which was to show him how much he means to her, so Ruffnut grab his shirt, pulling him closer forcing her lips on his.

Ever so slowly Ruffnut let go of Hiccup shirt and slowly pushed away, letting him get air, '' I do care about you Hiccup '' Ruffnut said while looking deep in his eyes,'' yes, we can be friends ruffnut, friends first and then downline we can maybe start dating and all'' Hiccup said while looking in her eyes.

Ruffnut let out a smile and hugged Hiccup on last time before saying '' so what are you working on now Hiccup? '' Ruff asked, '' I am working on my newest invention I call a bola launcher, which should fire a bola at speed trapping its target '' Hiccup said.

'' That sounds like fun, how does it work? '' Ruffnut said, ''Oh, it is not built but I do have know-how on how it will work'' Hiccup said.

''and that why I like you Hiccup, you are smarter than most others'' Ruffnut said, now Hiccup thought why was Ruffnut of all people caring about him, so he needed an answer '' Ruffnut why now do you care about me?'' Hiccup asked.

'' ok, um well about two weeks ago after well, I decide to well go apologies to you, so I went to find you in the woods, and I did but it hurt like hell knowing that you do cut yourself, so I bandaged you up with my breast bindings and got you home'' Ruffnut said.

'' That was you!'' Hiccup said out of shock '' but why did you what to apologies Ruff?''.

'' I wanted to sorry for how I treated you, so sorry '' Ruffnut said, '' Ruff you don't need to apologies to me because I forgive you Ruffnut Thorston'' Hiccup said.


	2. Chapter 2

two months since Hiccup and Ruffnut talked about being friends, Hiccup has started to fall in love with Ruffnut so he has decided to ask her out, he has planned the perfect surprise date for her at a beach on the west side of berk, the food and blanket are there because he placed it there this morning, for two months Hiccup has seen a whole new side to Ruffnut and getting to know her, she smart, funny, kind and beautiful.

so with one month left before dragon training, Hiccup has been busy making Ruffnut a necklace in a design of a love heart with a flame on the top and rays of light on the bottom of it done in sliver, he just getting the last thing done which is the chain ''_ nearly there, one last thing'' H_iccup thought to himself as he getting the chain though the flame on top.

it is done, Hiccup takes one good look at the necklace, proud of his work, Hiccup places the necklace in a small wooden box and places it in his pocket ready from later.

sometime later 

'' Hi Hiccup, are we going to hang out for the rest of the day? '' Ruffnut said when she got to the forge.

'' um, yeah, I was thinking, you know that beach we found on the west side island like last week '' Hiccup said back.

'' um, yeah, why the beach Hiccup? ''Ruffnut said.

'' Oh nothing, just thought it would be nice, you know'' Hiccup said nervously.

'' yeah, why not '' Ruffnut said ''_ the beach why not, I give him my gift there then'' _Ruffnut thought to herself as she hides something in her satchel.

'' well, let's go then, ladies first'' Hiccup jokingly said.

the walk towards the beach was silent, ether of them not knowing what to say until they get there, '' um, Hiccup why is there a picnic basket and a blanket'' Ruffnut said as she started to turn around.

Hiccup standing there with his hands out, holding the box open to show the necklace '' Ruffnut Thorston I would love to ask, um, would you like to be my girlfriend?'' Hiccup said nervously.

Ruffnut throws her arms around Hiccup ''** yes, yes, oh my thor, yes '' **Ruffnut shouted out, Hiccup place his arm around her in an embrace holding tightly, in all his years he never in million years thought that he ever will get a girlfriend and yet here he is asking out Ruffnut Thorston to be his girlfriend, he has never felt this happy ever.

Ruffnut can't believe that her crush has just asked to be her boyfriend,'' you didn't have to get me anything Hiccup'' Ruffnut said as she lets go of Hiccup.

''I love you Ruffnut Thorston, I would climb every mountain and shout ' I'm in love with Ruffnut Thorston', that how much you mean to me'' Hiccup said proudly, Hiccup grabbing the necklace out of the box, then going behind Ruff, putting on the necklace around her neck and doing it up, then to go back in front of her.

''it's beautiful hiccup, wait I got you something '' Ruffnut said as she pulls the fur jacket out of her satchel, it's a brown fur jacket with no sleeves, '' I know it does not much compare to the necklace but I did make it'' Ruffnut said.

'' it's perfect Ruffnut'' Hiccup said as to let Ruffnut put it on him, '' your perfect'' Hiccup said as he leans in close to steal a kiss, to which Ruffnut slowly did the same.

the kiss last minutes it was passionate but slowly chancing to lust, Hiccup and Ruffnut pulled away from the kiss each hold tightly on to each other in an embrace, '' Hiccup one last thing'' Ruffnut said.

'' yeah Ruffnut'' Hiccup said as he moves him and Ruffnut towards the blanket to sit down on,'' um Hiccup, do we keep this a secret or let everyone know'' Ruffnut said.

'' um, well let's keep this a secret from now and maybe after winter we let everyone know'' Hiccup said proudly,'' then we are an unconventional Viking couple'' Ruffnut said.

'' Yeah we are, aren't we '' Hiccup said putting his left arm around Ruffnut pulling her close for a hug.

silents wash over them holding softly on to each as they watched the sunset, '' this is amazing'' Hiccup said.

''well you know what else is amazing Hiccup'' Ruffnut said.

'' what.. do you mean '' Hiccup said.

'' Close your eyes'' Ruffnut said to which Hiccup did, Ruffnut stood up and undress quickly, then sat on Hiccup lap and grab his right hand moving it towards her breast'' you can open your eyes now'' Ruffnut said.

Hiccup opens his eyes slowly and saw Ruffnut naked, her breast perfectly round and her figure had this shape about it and his mind slowed down, he loves Ruffnut thorston the female twin of Tuffnut, '' I want you Hiccup haddock, I want to feel you inside me '' Ruffnut spoken softly to Hiccup replied '' I am all yours''.

**an hour later.**

'' that was perfect'' Hiccup said as finished put on his shirt,'' shall we head back? '' Ruffnut said as pulled up her leggings.

the walk back was filled with laughter, they got to the village and Hiccup invite Ruffnut to come to his house for some time, they talk, laughter and dance together for an hour.

'' um, Hiccup can you do that thing, you know that thing you do about berk? '' Ruffnut asked.

**UPDATED, **I will be updating this for the caps and anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

''I still don't know what you mean?'' Hiccup said still unaware Ruffnut means.

'' oh Hiccup come on, you know what I mean, where to say this is berk'' Ruffnut said.

'' oh ok,_ this is Berk; it's twelve days north of Hopeless and few degrees south of Freezing-to-Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Our village; in a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations and yet every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets…the only problems are the pests."_ Hiccup said, then series of shouts erupted from outside the house, and Hiccup stood up to take a look._ ''You see, most places have mice of mosquitos, we have –"_

When he opened the door, a Monstrous Nightmare was barreling straight towards him. He yelped and shut the door to avoid being burnt to a crisp, flames escaping through all sides of the door. "_Dragons._" He breathed. "Dragon attack!"

Ruffnut sprang up from her seat"I've got fire patrol. just don't get you self killed ok'' Ruffnut said and stole a kiss.

'' ok, I promise'' Hiccup said to which open the door and let Ruffnut first. "Good," she said. "See you later!"

'' of course, back of my house'' Hiccup said to which she nodded.

Hiccup ran out right after her, ducking and dodging the adults and the incoming dragons, all the while ignoring the shouts directed towards him, telling him to go back inside. He never paid them any mind. Why would he need to? It was his duty to work in the forge, after all. Everyone, even his father, seems to forget.

His father yanked him back by his vest and held him like a lioness held her cubs.

"What is _he_ doing out?! What are you doing out?!"

"The forge, Dad, I tell you this every single dragon raid that you catch me outside."

"Get inside before you break something."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and saluted. "Thanks, Dad, love you too."

When he arrived at the forge, Gobber was already hammering away at a sword. "Oh, nice o' you to join the party; I thought you'd have been carried off."

"Wha – who, me? Nah, come on, I'm _way_ too muscular for their taste," he said as he hauled Gobber's mace attachment and hung it on the wall. "They wouldn't know what to do with all _this_." He gestured to his limp and unsatisfactory biceps.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber asked cheekily.

Hiccup snorted, then moved to throw the counter doors open to accept weapons from warriors. It was difficult and tiresome, but he was used to it by now. As he worked, he heard the oh-so-familiar sound of Astrid giving out orders. Poking his head out the window, he scanned for the fire patrol.

Ah, there they were.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Everyone was there.

he watches how his girlfriend moves from a barrel and to a house on fire and he thought that_ ''one day that will be me right there next to her protect and give out orders,_ that she looked more beautiful with the light of the fire, the way the fire showed her hips and her figure last night came back into his mind and then gobber said something that bought him out of his dream and remember.

His newest invention, A contraption that shoots bolas at great distances so he, and everyone else who is incapable of fighting, won't have to. It would surely earn him some respect and approval around here. And when Gobber left the forge to help out, Hiccup saw his chance and took it gratefully.

Time to bag a dragon.

He finally bagged that dragon, a _Night Fury_. But he also managed to get chased by a Monstrous Nightmare and had to be saved by his father once again, and the entire village saw the whole thing.

and his girlfriend to which during his father rant about how he was walking disaster, give her a look the meant ' i used to it ' look to stop Ruffnut from making herself a laughing stock.

When his father was finally finished ranting at him, he gestured to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have this mess to clean up."

As Gobber slapped him across the head and led him away, they had to pass the fire patrol.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut snickered.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That _helped_!" Snotlout chortled, leaning forward to emphasise his statement.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying," Hiccup snarked as he trudged away. Astrid watched the exchange with an indifferent look, and Fishlegs looked very uncomfortable. Gobber shoved Snotlout to the ground by his head- Hiccup notice how Ruff was not there so she must be waiting at his house.

The walk was relatively silent besides the crunch of dirt under their feet and the clunk of Gobber's fake leg. None of them looked at each other, nor did they say a word, until they approached the house.

"I really did hit one," Hiccup stated.

"Sure you did," Gobber replied.

"But he never listens-"

"Oh, it runs in the family."

"-And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl, like somebody skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He turned and began to imitate his father's thick accent. "_Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone_!"

Ruffnut pov

Ruffnut was waiting around back of his house looking at the necklace Hiccup made her she felt like today she could have stood up for him but no this is Hiccup after all and then she heard him, "_Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone_!"

she almost laughed because of any time Hiccup made an impression of his father she all ways laughed. and now here she was waiting for her boyfriend, unlike anyone else she notices a black figure crash land in the forest so she knows that Hiccup will most likely try to find the dragon so she waiting.

and then she heard "Now, you're thinking about this all wrong," Gobber said to his apprentice. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's _inside_ that he can't stand."

Hiccup stared incredulously. "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is to stop trying to be something you're _not_," Gobber said in a sage-like tone of voice.

"I just want to be one of you guys," Hiccup pointed out sadly, Ruffnut felt sad because she knows how much this means to him and yet no one gives him the chance but for her seeing Hiccup for the past two months she more than to say that she proud of him for more than his own farther can say and well say that she is happy to be his girlfriend and maybe soon to be wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup closed the door behind him and run upstairs quickly grabbing his sketchbook and charcoal pencil sticking them into his vest, so done he runs down the stairs and out of the back of his house to see Ruff waiting there.

'' hey, there beautiful'' Hiccup said as soon as he closes the door behind him.

Ruffnut place her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, as soon she pulled away she heard, ''** Ruffnut, mum wants a word with you now'' **Tuffnut shouting from a distance.

''ugh, my brother has to ruin our fun now doesn't he'' Ruffnut said.

'' Ruff if your mum wants to speak about something and if you don't go she might ground you, if that happens we can't have fun, so go, don't worry about me for now, ok '' Hiccup said.

'' Yeah but I want to see the night fury up close ''Ruffnut said back trying to protest.

'' I tell you about it later at our Usual spot'' Hiccup said.

'' ok then, but don't get your self killed ok'' Ruffnut said before getting another kiss more loving than the last, they both stopped just in time for Tuffnut to pop around the corner.

''Hey, sis mum what to speak to you ''Tuffnut said not looking at Hiccup.

''I see you'' Ruffnut whispered in Hiccup ear before walking off.

Hiccup took one last look at how her hips move from side to side, then darts off into the wood to find a night fury.

Hiccup grumbled and kicked at the dirt; of course, he would lose a dragon in the woods. Why wasn't he in the least bit surprised? He stared at the map of the island drawn in his sketchbook and tried to mark a few more estimations of where the dragon had landed. Eventually, he gave up and scribbled angrily across the page.

"The Gods hate me," he grumbled himself. "Some people lose their knife or their mug, no, not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" In a fit of frustration, he slapped at a tree branch. But luck just wasn't on his side today (or ever) and the branch swung back and slapped him in the face.

His eyes wandered to the scenery and caught the fallen tree that the branch was attached to, then to the area in front of him. Trees tipped over, a large ditch dug into the dirt, as if something had fallen and skidded, that led over the hill ahead. Curiosity was one of his greatest curses, so he needed to investigate it. He tumbled through the mess and got on his knees and crawled up to take a peek over the hill. gasped and crouched out of sight when the first thing he spotted over that hill was a massive black body with wings.

The Night Fury.

Nerves wracking his body, he pulled his tiny dagger from inside his vest with shaking hands. Knees wobbling, he crept over the hill and tumbled down behind a rock. Breathing heavily, he shuffled to his right to get a better look at the beast he had caught. It wasn't moving.

"Oh, wow…I-I did it. Oh, I did, this fixes everything! Yes!" he laughed. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" As he said this, he placed his boot on the dragon's leg and yelped when it jostled its limb. He tumbled back into the rock, his heavy breathing returning with gusto.

Still alive.

Hiccup stood on shaky knees, staring the dragon in the face. Its eyes were a piercing acid green that made a shiver crawl up his spine, a feeling he hated. "I'm going to kill you dragon...I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking…_I am a Viking_!"

He had no idea why he was talking and shouting at it, it probably didn't understand him anyway.

Hiccup raised the knife above his head, preparing to plunge it into the beast's flesh. But his eyes fluttered open and landed on the Night Fury's face; it stared back in obvious fear, but undaunted, and soon made a defeated noise and lowered its head to the ground. He struggled to get his previous mindset back, but the look the Night Fury had given him was burned into his eyelids. It reminded him so much of a lost child, or…maybe just himself.

His arms fells to his sides in defeat.

" I did this…" he whispered.

He turned and prepared to leave it, but hesitated; he could always release it…

Confidently, he took the ropes in hand and began to cut them away. One by one, they fell loosely over the dragon's body, and at the opportune moment, it pounced on him like a giant cat.

He panted and tried to back away as far as he could, but it just kept coming closer. Hiccup stared into its eyes, fear evident in his own, then let his head fall back against the rock and turned away from it.

If he was going to die, he didn't want to be staring into the face of his killer.

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA AAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Hiccup cringed and slid further onto the ground, trying to get away from the terrible noise. When it stopped and he opened his eyes, the dragon backed away and soared into the trees, out of sight.

Shocked and startled, he stood on shaky knees and attempted to walk away from the area. He only made it about five steps before he groaned and collapsed face-first into the dirt.

**Ruffnut pov **

after she left Hiccup, her brother Tuff came with her.

'' so what were you two doing just then?'' Tuffnut asked.

''nothing.. nothing at all, just talking '' Ruffnut said quickly.

'' then might I ask what were you talking about then'' Tuffnut asked.

'' None of your business'' Ruffnut said.

'' Ruffnut thorston'' Ruffnut mum said.

'' Hey mum, what is it you want to talk about'' Ruffnut nervously said.

'' Tuffnut, can I have a word with you sis alone please'' Mrs thorston said.

''ok am going hung out with snotlout, see ya'' Tuffnut said running off.

'' so, am I going to get grounded'' Ruffnut said to her mum?

'' yes, you are young lady, and I don't want you to hang out Hiccup'' Mrs thorston said.

'' mum, um Hiccup asked me to be his girlfriend last night '' Ruffnut said and show her the necklace Hiccup made for her.

'' Oh my, you still though grounded unless you do your brother chores and yours today'' Mrs thorston said.

''thank mum but can you keep my and Hiccup relationship a secret, for now, please ''Ruffnut said.

''ok, now go and do your chores'' Mrs thorston said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was waiting at their usual spot which was just a log in the woods that he and Ruffnut found two weeks ago after she climbs into his window that night and then during the day they found this spot.

just as Hiccup was about leaving to find Ruffnut, '' hey sorry am late '' Ruffnut coming towards him '' not going to believe what I have to say hiccup'' Ruffnut said.

''say what milady?'' Hiccup said as sat back down on the log.

'' well, my mum now knows of our relationship but she won't tell'' Ruffnut said.

'' ok then, so why are you a little bit late?'' Hiccup said grabbing Ruffnut hands as she sat down.

'' Well let's just say that I had to do my brother chores for him and my as well.'' Ruffnut said.

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to tell Ruffnut about the night fury.

'' so did you find it, I mean the night fury?'' Ruffnut asked.

'' well, um I did and then I let it go'' Hiccup said.

'' so why did you let it go then?'' Ruffnut said.

''So I found it and I was going to kill it, but…I didn't. I couldn't. What honour is there in killing something that can't fight back, right? So I…I set it free." Hiccup said.

"You did what?" Ruffnut exclaimed. "How are you still alive?!"

"That's the thing. It had me pinned, it could have killed me easily, but…it didn't. It roared in my face and disappeared. That's it. It didn't kill me, it didn't even wound me a little!'' Hiccup said.

'' not all is it? '' Ruffnut said.

''ok, well when I was ready to kill it, it looked at me and saw... I don't know'' Hiccup said.

silence washed over them sat there on a log for a matter of minutes.

''well am tried, well we didn't go sleep last night did we?'' Ruffnut said standing up.

''Yeah you right, I probably need some sleep and clear my mind'' Hiccup said as stood up, grabbing Ruffnut hand started walking back towards the village.

Hiccup and Ruffnut got to Hiccup house, they got to the back of the house.

'' see you tomorrow'' Hiccup said.

'' yeah, I got dragon training tomorrow morning, so I meet you at the forge.''Ruffnut said.

'' Yeah, milady'' Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Ruffnut embrace passionate kiss, then Ruffnut went toward her home and Hiccup went around the front of his house.

Hiccup entered and saw his dad there, tried to sneak past but failed.

"Hiccup." stoick said.

"Oh, Dad. Uh, I have to talk to you Dad." Hiccup said.

"I need to speak with you too, son," Stoick said.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons-"

"I think it's time you learned to fight dragons-"

"What?"

"You go first-"

"No, no _you_ go first."

"Alright. You got your wish: dragon training – you start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first. 'Cuz I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough _bread-making_ Vikings or _small home repair_ Vikings-"

"You'll need this-"Stoick drops an axe into Hiccup's hand.

I don't want to fight dragons!"

Well, that was a first.

"Oh come on, yes you do!"

"Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons."

That was an understatement.

"But you _will_ kill dragons."

"No, I'm really, very extra sure that I won't."

"_It's time, Hiccup_."

"Can you not hear me?!"

"This is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of – _this._"

"_You just gestured to all of me_."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided-"

"Deal?"

A sigh.

"Deal."

"Good. Train hard; I'll be back…probably."

"And I'll be here…maybe."

The door shut and the house was bathed in silence.

Hiccup grumbled, climbing into bed, well at least Ruffnut will be their tomorrow hiccup thought to himself, and blew out the candle, shuffled underneath the covers, trying to get comfortable.

The first day of Dragon Training had been a disaster, as expected.

Not only had they been taken by surprise when Gobber released a Gronkle into the arena without any warning, they had all embarrassed themselves one way or another. Snotlout tried and failed to flirt, Fishlegs stopped paying attention, Hiccup looked away for one moment (which was all it took, essentially) and Ruffnut and Tuffnut fought over one shield when there were plenty other shields to choose from.

and now Hiccup was getting up from his spot where a gronkle nearly killed him, ruffnut came over.

"I need to talk to you about something?" Hiccup whispered to her.

Ruffnut remember that Hiccup told her yesterday about his encounter with night fury and then what gobber said minutes ago that dragons always going for the kill? but now she is a wonder why, and she know Hiccup is in the same mindset, she nodded.

"Okay, follow me," Hiccup asked.

He led her deep into the woods, to a small clearing just past Raven Point. What lay there was a path of destroyed trees and a pile of ropes with two stones tied to them.

''Remember what Gobber said about a dragon always going for the kill? That can't be true though…if a dragon always went for the kill, that Night Fury would have gotten rid of me. So why didn't it?"

Ruffnut pondered over this. "…You're right. There has to be something we're missing here."

Hiccup began to wander further into the woods, continuing to talk as he went. "I mean, I don't doubt that dragons will go for the kill, there are many dragons that will. But it doesn't make sense. The Night Fury was fully prepared to put me out of my misery, but for some reason, I'm still alive. I want to know why?."

The two wandered until they reached a secluded cover. The sun was gleaming into the area, shining on the water of the pond and only making the area look prettier.

"Well, this was stupid," Hiccup muttered.

"Nah," She replied.

A large, black blur whizzed past them, making the pair jump and fall backwards onto their rears. What they both saw caused their eyes to bug and their jaws to drop. They saw a dragon with scales as black as night trying to claw its way up the too smooth walls of the cove, but it slipped downwards, turned around, and glided over the lake before crashing roughly to the ground.

Hiccup, not believing his eyes, had to get closer. He crouched down and jumped onto a rounded platform that proved to be quite convenient, and almost slid off the side.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut hissed, sounding both surprised and panicked. The auburn-haired boy looked at her and motioned for her to come forth as well. She bit her lip in hesitance, but relented and joined him on the rock. They both watched as the Night Fury once again tried in vain to escape its stone prison.

Hiccup hastily pulled out a journal and began to sketch the struggling beast as best as he could. Ruffnut, however, had her eyes fixed on the dragon below them. She never would have imagined the dreaded Night Fury would look quite like this. It was much smaller than she expected, and though it was terrifying knowing how dangerous it was, the dragon was strangely beautiful to look at. Knowing that the dragon had spared hiccup life made it seem much less harmful than it would have if it hadn't.

"Why don't you just…fly away?" Hiccup mused, mostly to himself.

"Maybe he can't," Ruffnut stated, pointing to the dragon's tail.

"Look!"

Sure enough, the Night Fury was missing a fin on its tail. No doubt it was throwing off the dragon's flight and making it impossible for it to escape and fly home.

Hiccup pursed his lips together and rubbed one of the tailfins in his drawing away, smudging the charcoal across the page and on his skin.

The pair watched as the beast approached the small lake and attempted to catch a fish that must have been lurking in there. It was quite pathetic, seeing such a powerful creature not being able to catch a simple fish, and it made Ruffnut's heart clench a little. She _pitied_ it, she realized. She pitied a creature that she was raised to hate.

Hiccup, on the other hand, had been so preoccupied watching that he failed to notice his charcoal stick-slip out of his grasp until it was too late. Both of them made an attempt to grab it but failed, and it bounced off the rock with a clatter and fell to the ground below them. This caught the Night Fury's attention. It raised its dark head and locked on the boy and girl that had been observing it. The two froze, afraid that it would attack them and not have mercy on them as it had before, but nothing happened. It merely watched them, almost curiously. Hiccup leaned forward a little, and Ruffnut tilted her head in wonder, and the dragon copied them simultaneously.

The three stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until the two humans realized they were late for their evening lesson. As they left, they could still feel the gaze of the Night Fury lingering on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup was waiting at their usual spot which was just a log in the woods that he and Ruffnut found two weeks ago after she climbs into his window that night and then during the day they found this spot.

just as Hiccup was about leaving to find Ruffnut, '' hey sorry am late '' Ruffnut coming towards him '' not going to believe what I have to say hiccup'' Ruffnut said.

''say what milady?'' Hiccup said as sat back down on the log.

'' well, my mum now knows of our relationship but she won't tell'' Ruffnut said.

'' ok then, so why are you a little bit late?'' Hiccup said grabbing Ruffnut hands as she sat down.

'' Well let's just say that I had to do my brother chores for him and my as well.'' Ruffnut said.

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to tell Ruffnut about the night fury.

'' so did you find it, I mean the night fury?'' Ruffnut asked.

'' well, um I did and then I let it go'' Hiccup said.

'' so why did you let it go then?'' Ruffnut said.

''So I found it and I was going to kill it, but…I didn't. I couldn't. What honour is there in killing something that can't fight back, right? So I…I set it free." Hiccup said.

"You did what?" Ruffnut exclaimed. "How are you still alive?!"

"That's the thing. It had me pinned, it could have killed me easily, but…it didn't. It roared in my face and disappeared. That's it. It didn't kill me, it didn't even wound me a little!'' Hiccup said.

'' not all is it? '' Ruffnut said.

''ok, well when I was ready to kill it, it looked at me and saw... I don't know'' Hiccup said.

silence washed over them sat there on a log for a matter of minutes.

''well am tried, well we didn't go sleep last night did we?'' Ruffnut said standing up.

''Yeah you right, I probably need some sleep and clear my mind'' Hiccup said as stood up, grabbing Ruffnut hand started walking back towards the village.

Hiccup and Ruffnut got to Hiccup house, they got to the back of the house.

'' see you tomorrow'' Hiccup said.

'' yeah, I got dragon training tomorrow morning, so I meet you at the forge.''Ruffnut said.

'' Yeah, milady'' Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Ruffnut embrace passionate kiss, then Ruffnut went toward her home and Hiccup went around the front of his house.

Hiccup entered and saw his dad there, tried to sneak past but failed.

"Hiccup." stoick said.

"Oh, Dad. Uh, I have to talk to you Dad." Hiccup said.

"I need to speak with you too, son," Stoick said.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons-"

"I think it's time you learned to fight dragons-"

"What?"

"You go first-"

"No, no _you_ go first."

"Alright. You got your wish: dragon training – you start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first. 'Cuz I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough _bread-making_ Vikings or _small home repair_ Vikings-"

"You'll need this-"Stoick drops an axe into Hiccup's hand.

I don't want to fight dragons!"

Well, that was a first.

"Oh come on, yes you do!"

"Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons."

That was an understatement.

"But you _will_ kill dragons."

"No, I'm really, very extra sure that I won't."

"_It's time, Hiccup_."

"Can you not hear me?!"

"This is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of – _this._"

"_You just gestured to all of me_."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided-"

"Deal?"

A sigh.

"Deal."

"Good. Train hard; I'll be back…probably."

"And I'll be here…maybe."

The door shut and the house was bathed in silence.

Hiccup grumbled, climbing into bed, well at least Ruffnut will be their tomorrow hiccup thought to himself, and blew out the candle, shuffled underneath the covers, trying to get comfortable.

The first day of Dragon Training had been a disaster, as expected.

Not only had they been taken by surprise when Gobber released a Gronkle into the arena without any warning, they had all embarrassed themselves one way or another. Snotlout tried and failed to flirt, Fishlegs stopped paying attention, Hiccup looked away for one moment (which was all it took, essentially) and Ruffnut and Tuffnut fought over one shield when there were plenty other shields to choose from.

and now Hiccup was getting up from his spot where a gronkle nearly killed him, ruffnut came over.

"I need to talk to you about something?" Hiccup whispered to her.

Ruffnut remember that Hiccup told her yesterday about his encounter with night fury and then what gobber said minutes ago that dragons always going for the kill? but now she is a wonder why, and she know Hiccup is in the same mindset, she nodded.

"Okay, follow me," Hiccup asked.

He led her deep into the woods, to a small clearing just past Raven Point. What lay there was a path of destroyed trees and a pile of ropes with two stones tied to them.

''Remember what Gobber said about a dragon always going for the kill? That can't be true though…if a dragon always went for the kill, that Night Fury would have gotten rid of me. So why didn't it?"

Ruffnut pondered over this. "…You're right. There has to be something we're missing here."

Hiccup began to wander further into the woods, continuing to talk as he went. "I mean, I don't doubt that dragons will go for the kill, there are many dragons that will. But it doesn't make sense. The Night Fury was fully prepared to put me out of my misery, but for some reason, I'm still alive. I want to know why?."

The two wandered until they reached a secluded cover. The sun was gleaming into the area, shining on the water of the pond and only making the area look prettier.

"Well, this was stupid," Hiccup muttered.

"Nah," She replied.

A large, black blur whizzed past them, making the pair jump and fall backwards onto their rears. What they both saw caused their eyes to bug and their jaws to drop. They saw a dragon with scales as black as night trying to claw its way up the too smooth walls of the cove, but it slipped downwards, turned around, and glided over the lake before crashing roughly to the ground.

Hiccup, not believing his eyes, had to get closer. He crouched down and jumped onto a rounded platform that proved to be quite convenient, and almost slid off the side.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut hissed, sounding both surprised and panicked. The auburn-haired boy looked at her and motioned for her to come forth as well. She bit her lip in hesitance, but relented and joined him on the rock. They both watched as the Night Fury once again tried in vain to escape its stone prison.

Hiccup hastily pulled out a journal and began to sketch the struggling beast as best as he could. Ruffnut, however, had her eyes fixed on the dragon below them. She never would have imagined the dreaded Night Fury would look quite like this. It was much smaller than she expected, and though it was terrifying knowing how dangerous it was, the dragon was strangely beautiful to look at. Knowing that the dragon had spared hiccup life made it seem much less harmful than it would have if it hadn't.

"Why don't you just…fly away?" Hiccup mused, mostly to himself.

"Maybe he can't," Ruffnut stated, pointing to the dragon's tail.

"Look!"

Sure enough, the Night Fury was missing a fin on its tail. No doubt it was throwing off the dragon's flight and making it impossible for it to escape and fly home.

Hiccup pursed his lips together and rubbed one of the tailfins in his drawing away, smudging the charcoal across the page and on his skin.

The pair watched as the beast approached the small lake and attempted to catch a fish that must have been lurking in there. It was quite pathetic, seeing such a powerful creature not being able to catch a simple fish, and it made Ruffnut's heart clench a little. She _pitied_ it, she realized. She pitied a creature that she was raised to hate.

Hiccup, on the other hand, had been so preoccupied watching that he failed to notice his charcoal stick-slip out of his grasp until it was too late. Both of them made an attempt to grab it but failed, and it bounced off the rock with a clatter and fell to the ground below them. This caught the Night Fury's attention. It raised its dark head and locked on the boy and girl that had been observing it. The two froze, afraid that it would attack them and not have mercy on them as it had before, but nothing happened. It merely watched them, almost curiously. Hiccup leaned forward a little, and Ruffnut tilted her head in wonder, and the dragon copied them simultaneously.

The three stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until the two humans realized they were late for their evening lesson. As they left, they could still feel the gaze of the Night Fury lingering on them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day saw another lesson from Gobber, meaning another reason for Ruffnut to acquire a massive headache. This time they were on the run through a maze, away from the Deadly Nadder. Honestly, if Ruffnut had known this would be what Dragon Training would be like, she would have simply forgone it and trained with her uncle.

But of course, it wasn't going to be like that, so here she was, fleeing from flying, poisonous spikes with her brother hot on her tails. They had only briefly run into Snotlout and seen a glimpse of Astrid, but there was no sign of hiccup and Fishlegs.

And when a spat with her brother in front of the Nadder had almost cost them their heads, she realized that she truly needed to get her head in the game. They barely managed to evade the falling walls of the maze, and though Ruffnut had reached to grab Hiccup to pull him aside, her hands slipped away too quickly as her brother shoved her along.

The twins dove behind a pile of rubble for cover, hearing an echoing cry of "_Hiccup!_" from Astrid as the walls tumbled down. Ruffnut jumped to her feet, coughing and waving the dust away to see if the two of them were alright...to see Hiccup. And Astrid. _On top of him._

No, no, no, this was unacceptable. Ruffnut nearly threw down her spear to go yank her off before she realized that Astrid would never be doing this on purpose. Besides, by the looks of it, she was desperately trying to pull her axe out of Hiccup's shield (and thank goodness that was there to protect him.) _thank goodness hiccup was safe, _her boyfriend was safe.

"-Is this some kind of a joke to you?!"

at that, she wanted to punch Astrid in the throat.

"Our parents' war is about to become _ours_. Figure out which side you're on."

Rage bubbled deep in her belly; hot _damn_ she wanted to yank that girl by her hair, ex-best friend be damned, to give her a piece of her mind. Instead, she stormed up to her, brows furrowed in anger, and knocked the axe out of her hands. The clang of metal hitting stone echoed across the walls of the arena, along with a chorus of gasps.

"Astrid, leave my boyfriend'' ruffnut shouted out.

then to hear snotlout, tuffnut and Astrid laugh, "For Odin's sake, he's a human being who makes mistakes. and sprew it, I love hiccup haddock, in the past two months he showed me that he is not useless, so leave him or you have me to deal with'' ruffnut spatted out, give everyone her death stare and moved over to hiccup to see if he was alright, '' sorry hiccup, it was just anger'' ruffnut said.

to which nearly everyone left laughing but not Astrid and fishlegs, Astrid knew that hiccup had a crush on her but now she doesn't know. so she left not knowing, as she got out of the ring towards the entrance of the arena she took one last look.

'' don't worry milady, just relax'' Hiccup said as he stood up and help calm ruffnut by hugging her and then kissing her, Hiccup looked at Astrid and felt nothing for her.

'' Are you ok now, Ruff'' Hiccup spoke gently.

''I'm so so sorry that I did that then '' Ruffnut said as tears started to build.

'' Hey, hey it's ok Ruff '' hiccup spoke gently.'' I know something to cheer you up''

''What's that then?'' ruffnut said.

''you know what I'm mean'' hiccup said.

''oh, I forget'' ruffnut said.

''come on, let get a bit of fish and shield.'' hiccup.

hiccup and ruffnut left the arena and started the journey around berk picking up what they needed and headed into the woods.

Snotlout pov

''hahaha, you heard that right Tuff, Hiccup got a girlfriend'' Snotlout said.

'' hahaha, Hiccup got a girlfriend '' Tuffnut also laughed then he realise'' Hiccup dating my sis, Ruffnut''

''Yeah, dating useless'' Snotlout added.

'' guys'' Astrid said '' Tuff do you know his dating your sister.''

''no, not until now'' Tuffnut added.

'' come on, she started to hang out with him what two months ago, it was just matter of time'' Snotlout said and started laughed.

'' hey, stop that now, this is still weird to me'' Astrid said.

''hey, Astrid it looks like you have no choice on who you love.'' Snotlout said as he was trying to flirt which earn him a punch to the gut.

''hey fishlegs, what do you think about?'' Astrid said.

'' I think it's adorable'' Fishlegs.

'' what seriously!'' Tuffnut said.

'' what Hiccup and Ruffnut, being a couple'' Snotlout said.

'' oh come on, let them have happiness '' Fishlegs said.

'' ok then, we just don't make fun of them'' Astrid said.

Hiccup pov

The rest of their hike was silent save for the sounds of twigs snapping under their feet and the rustle of branches. Hiccup held tightly onto a new shield and looked to be keeping something in his vest from the way he was holding his side. Ruffnut held her spear upside down and was stabbing it into the ground, using it for leverage when crossing over hills and rocks.

Their plan was simple; Hiccup would go into the gorge and lure the dragon out, coax it into believing he wasn't a threat. Ruffnut would stay behind some rocks a decent distance away, and should the plan fail, she would throw her spear and subdue the dragon before it could kill Hiccup. Hopefully. It wasn't perfect, but it was the most rational one they could think of.

Their arrival was met with silence. The gorge seemed empty, the Night Fury nowhere in sight, and it was a bit worrying. Had it managed to escape, it was likely that it would be long gone by now, and there would be no chance of catching it. Hiccup breathed in deeply and began the trek down into the cove. Ruffnut followed him without a word, both of them nearly slipping on the rocks a few times on their way down.

She pointed to a cluster of rocks on the outer edge of the cove. "I'll take cover over there. Hopefully, I won't be too far away if you need help."

The weariness on Hiccup's face made him seem older than he was. "Yeah…"

She turned to settle into her hiding spot, but she couldn't seem to make her feet move. She turned to look back at him, noted how his hands were shaking a bit. "just don't die on me please''.

''ok, I promise''

Satisfied, she ducked behind the rocks and settled down behind them, making sure there was enough space between them so she could peer out and watch him stumble in through the rocks. She observed his careful movements as he slunk down further in, shield poised in front of him, and -

Stuck. The shield was stuck. Of course.

She had to muffle her snickers as he attempted to pull it free, but gave up and ducked underneath it. If she squinted, she could see him pull a fish from his vest and hold it out in front of him and he stepped further in, eyes darting around the area, searching.

The further he went, the tenser she became; either the dragon wasn't there or it was hiding, and if it was hiding, it was likely preparing to attack. She would have to react quickly if she was going to keep it from hurting him, but would it even be enough? What if she was too late? The chief's son would be dead and she would have no one to blame but herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Her musings were cut short when a black shape appeared out of the corner of her eye, and she gasped upon spotting the Night Fury slinking out of its hiding spot and approaching her boyfriend slowly, its eyes trained on the fish in his hands. She watched with furrowed eyebrows as Hiccup interacted with it, trying to inch closer to it but jolting back when it hissed. How he could tell that it was hissing at his dagger, she would never know.

Slowly, the dragon inched closer and stretched its neck out, opening its mouth to accept the fish. Hiccup squinted and looked closer at its mouth, muttering something that her ears were able to pick up, but he was cut off when the beast snatched fish out of his hands and gobbled it up whole. Its eyes were immediately trained on the small Viking and it continued towards him, so much so that Hiccup had no choice but to stumble back, falling onto his rear and scootching as far away as he could get. That is until he was met with a boulder blocking his path.

Ruffnut's grip on her spear tightened immensely, and she looked ready to burst from her hiding spot to save him. It was going to eat him or char him to bits, she had to help him -

Except instead of eating him, it regurgitated the fish back into his lap.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she watched the display, seeing Hiccup's barely disguised look of disgust and the dragon's almost innocent eyes staring back at him. They darted back and forth between Hiccup's face and the fish it threw up as if expecting him to eat some too.

She almost blew her cover from laughing when she realized that that was exactly what the Night Fury expected him to do. She came even closer to doing so when she saw him take a bite out of the slimy, raw, spit-slicked fish and be forced to swallow it whilst the dragon watched.

Hiccup, like the dork he is, gave a weak and ridiculous smile that made Ruffnut want to smile too. It was actually...pretty adorable.

she then realised that the night fury sat on it tail watching like yesterday, like watching him, in all of her years being told that dragons were monster, not one bit of that was here in ' the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself was adorable in some sense to her.

which she shock off and with that her helmet falls off colliding with the rock she sat next to. The resounding noise caused the dragon to snap to attention, pupils dilated and teeth bared, a ferocious growl sounding from its throat.

"No, no, no, it's okay!" Hiccup jumped up as Ruffnut had no choice but to poke her head over the rocks to reveal herself. "Look, nothing to be afraid of! It's just my friend!"

The Night Fury levelled her with a furious glare and slinked off to the other end of the cove. The two of them locked eyes and a message went unspoken between them; they weren't giving up just yet.

The sun was nearly finished setting by the time they returned to the village, exhausted and dreading the meeting with the rest of their dragon training class on the watchtower. Neither of them really wanted to go, and they technically didn't have to, but there was going to be food served and neither of them was in the mood to scale the steps of the Great Hall to get food there. It would just be easier to go and get food there and endure the other comments.

They walked side by side, trying to think about toothless which hiccup name by accident'' so what are we going to do''.ruffnut asked.

''I don't know I think of something later'' hiccup said.

'' I know to take your mind off him, for the time'' ruffnut said and kiss with a bit of tongue touching.

'' well thanks for that, ruff well you don't have to hide this now'' hiccup said as he lifts the necklace from a bit of chain to move it to the front of her shirt.

'' I still can't believe that it did what'' ruffnut said.

After spending time around it, seeing the way it acted if they sat close to it, the way it hung upside down to sleep, the way it understood the concept of _drawing_ to an extent. Or the way it gently nudged Hiccup's palm with its nose, trusting, before slinking off into the shadows once more.

Their silence was only interrupted by the familiar voice of tuffnut.

"Hey, love birds!" He exclaimed, waving a roast chicken on a skewer. "If you're done quarrelling or making out or whatever it is you two are doing we're waiting for you up here!"

they took each other hand and walked up the stairs to the top, and when they got there, it was just silence, and then it broke when Snotlout and Tuffnut were making obnoxious kissing noises at them, but Ruffnut quickly shut them up by bodily shoving Tuffnut off his seat and taking it for herself.

"Oops," she stated, not sounding sorry at all as she grabbed a roast chicken for herself, motioning for Hiccup to sit next to her and then hiccup kissed ruff right in front of everyone, not caring about anyone else.

Tuffnut grumbled and Snotlout moved over to let him sit next to him.

"So," Gobber began, waving his skewer prosthetic in the air. "What lessons did we learn today in training?"

"Nadders can be unpredictable and you should be prepared for anything." Fishlegs supplied.

"Very good, what else?"

"Don't let the sun get in your eyes, or you'll make a fool of yourself." Ruffnut joked, avoiding a jab from Snotlout.

"Oh yeah? Well, Ruffnut gets jealous when other girls fall on her boyfriend," Snotlout retorted.

"Or when they yell at him," Tuffnut added.

She scoffed and hit Snotlout over the knees with her skewer. "No, Ruffnut gets angry when people go out of their way to torment some poor kid who doesn't screw up on purpose and she thinks that people need to leave him alone."

She furrowed her eyebrows and met the gaze of everyone in her presence, daring them to challenge her on it. Her brother looked confused and almost concerned, Snotlout looked indignant, Fishlegs uncomfortable, and Gobber amused. Astrid had an expression that even Hiccup couldn't deduce.

Gobber cleared his throat. "Anyway…"

The lesson carried on from there, Gobber talking and the rest of them listening, but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to listen to much. He tuned in to bits and pieces, but for the most part, he zoned out, staring out at the dark horizon, where his father had gone in search of the nest. The lesson soon turned into Gobber telling the famous tale of how he lost his hand and foot to dragons. The rest of them seemed quite interested, mostly because they hadn't heard the story before, but Hiccup had heard it plenty of times since becoming the man's apprentice. At this point, he was sure he could recite it word for word without missing a beat.

On his left, Ruffnut had one foot planting on the bench, knee pulled to her chest as she listened intently. She always had a thing for gore stories, he mused, ever since they were little.

"Isn't it weird how your hand was inside a dragon?" Fishlegs pondered. "Like, if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by like, crushing its heart...or something."

"What the Hel," Ruffnut muttered, eyes wide and baffled. Tuffnut covered his mouth to muffle his snort, and they tilted their heads towards each other to whisper and snicker.

Snotlout looked enraged at Gobber's story. "I swear I'm so angry right now," he growled. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my _face_."

'_Alright Snotlout,' _Hiccup thought to himself._ 'You do that.' _

Gobber shook his head vehemently. "No, no, it's the wings and the tails you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

_A downed dragon is a dead dragon._

That statement caught Ruffnut's attention and she turned to look at Hiccup. They both knew what that meant; if they couldn't help that Night Fury fly again, it was as good as dead. But how could they do such a thing when its tail fin was gone…?

Hiccup's eyes drifted towards Gobber, who was waving his prosthetic arm around once more.

Prosthetic.

He leaned over to Ruffnut, tapping her shoulder to grab her attention briefly. "I'm going to the smithy," he whispered. "I have an idea, okay?"

''I am coming too, ok'' ruffnut whispered in his ear, to which he nodded


	9. Chapter 9

''So what's the plan?'' Ruffnut said as soon as they get to the forge.

'' So you know what Gobber said about a down dragon is a dead dragon'' Hiccup said.

'' yeah,'' Ruffnut said.

'' I thought of something, so think about this, Gobber has what?'' Hiccup said.

'' Gobber has left socks'' Ruffnut said as a joke.

'' and yet no left foot right'' Hiccup said back.

'' but does have a Prosthetic foot '' Ruffnut said and realised what hiccup meant.

''I going to make it prosthetic tail'' Hiccup said.

'' that a great idea but what if it doesn't work ''Ruffnut said.

''then we keep trying'' Hiccup said as he started drawing up a tail fin design in his sketchbook.

''ok then I'm going to get some tea leaves for later,'' Ruffnut said and kiss Hiccup forehead.

''wait when did you start drinking tea?'' Hiccup said.

'' a month ago, ok I like the taste'' Ruffnut said.

'' ok I'm not compiling '' Hiccup said.

Ruffnut left to get some tea leaves, Hiccup has got a basic design of a tail fin.

**a few minutes later**

''hi, Hiccup'' Ruffnut said as got through the door of the forge.

'' hey Ruff, I got the design down and I'm working on the fin itself'' Hiccup said.

'' cool you what a cup of tea?'' Ruffnut said.

'' yeah why not'' Hiccup said.

**much later**

a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammer and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.

'' wow Hiccup this is looking good so far but here'' Ruffnut said as she pulled out from behind her a bit of cloth that looked like a fin.

'' wow, Ruff that looks amazing'' Hiccup said.

'' you know that I wanted to help out'' Ruffnut said.

'' I know '' Hiccup said as he finished the mechanical fin, '' well what do you think''

'' looks perfect'' Ruffnut said.

Hiccup yawned'' we can go in the morning right ''

''Yeah, oh one thing, can I sleep at yours tonight'' Ruffnut said.

'' yeah if you what'' Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Ruffnut finished tidying up and went to Hiccup home to go to sleep.

**next morning**

Hiccup and Ruffnut arrives, Hiccup straining under the weight of a full basket.

Toothless approaches, sniffing him and then Ruff.

''Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.'' Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.

''Okay, that's disgusting,'' Ruffnut said.

Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.

''Uh..we've got some salmon...'' Hiccup said.

Toothless swallows it.

''... some nice Icelandic cod...''Ruffnut said.

Swallows those too.

''... and a whole smoked eel.''

Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.

''No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, we don't like eel much either, don't we Ruff'' Hiccup said.

'yeah, don't '' Ruffnut said and stayed in front of toothless to much sure that he was distracted, Hiccup, on the other hand, unwraps the prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.

''Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with the good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.''

Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.

Ruffnut held a laugh watching how Hiccup handles it.

''It's okay.''

Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt, The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.

'' Hiccup... Hiccup finish doing what you doing'' Ruffnut said trying to get Hiccup attention.

''There. Not too bad. It works.''

Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the

air, carrying Hiccup with him.

'' Hiccup'' Ruffnut shouts.

''Woah! No! No! No!''

Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into an uncontrolled bank and dive.

Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.

''Hiccup... Hiccup'' Ruffnut shouts again.

Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-likee appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.

'' Hiccup'' Ruffnut shouts.

'It's working!''

Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.

'' Hiccup '' Ruffnut shouts at what Hiccup just did in excitement.'' all yeah''

''Yes! Yes, I did it.''

toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.

**''AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!''**

He bounces across the water's surface and dives. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. toothless appears seconds later.

Ruffnut jumps into the water towards Hiccup.

''Yeah!'' Hiccup shouts in excitement.

'' Hiccup your crazy'' Ruffnut shouts swimming towards Hiccup.

'' oh yeah, that was amazing'' Hiccup shouts again in excitement.

''ok tell me, Hiccup what did that feel like?'' Ruffnut said as pulling Hiccup towards the shore.

''' it was amazing, with the wind in my hair'' Hiccup said.

''I know that look, what is it your thinking?'' Ruffnut said.

''well he can't fly on his own, so he needs someone control the tail for him'' Hiccup said.

'' So you're going try and ride a dragon?'' Ruffnut said as started leaning in close for a kiss.

Hiccup nodded and leaned in close for the kiss and embraced, then pulled apart and then Ruffnut'' dragon training, oh dam''.

Hiccup and Ruffnut started to leave to get to dragon training and then Hiccup pick up the eel and hide it under his jacket.


	10. Chapter 10

''so you wounder what dragon it is today Hiccup'' Ruffnut asked.

''I don't know'' Hiccup said and with they enter the ring.

''Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive,'' Gobber said.

A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.

''Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other headlights it. Your job is to know which is which.'' Gobber said.

**a few minutes later **

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid failed but for Hiccup somehow he managed to make the Zippleback retreats with nothing, well Ruffnut knew what it was, Hiccup and Ruffnut left holding hands out of the arena, '' oh my, did you see their faces that was priceless '' Ruffnut said.

''yeah, they were like, what, hey, how'' Hiccup said.

'' Hiccup so what are we going to do'' Ruffnut said.

'' do what'' Hiccup said.

''you know about Toothless'' Ruffnut said.

'' oh yeah, a saddle and something to help him fly'' Hiccup said.

'' Yeah and we can try to fly dragons right'' Ruffnut said.

'' Yeah, but now I need to go and do the work, do you what come'' Hiccup said.

'' of course, I will, you know me'' Ruffnut said.

**the next few days.**

Hiccup and Ruffnut had managed to make a saddle and flight suits.

find more about and discovered a few things here and there, like dragon nip which they called and found pressure point on dragons which when done puts them to sleep, and then one day they went about the business as usual.

'' we nearly there with flying right Hiccup'' Ruffnut said.

'' yeah, just a couple problems but we can sort that out'' Hiccup said.

''yeah, yeah,'' Ruffnut said and then a roaring was heard,'' is that Toothless ''

''I don't know, I didn't sound like him.'' Hiccup said '' wait, the dragons traps that are on berk''

'' should we go and find out'' Ruffnut said.

'' yeah,' Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Ruffnut went towards the sound of a dragon, they stumble on what they were looking for.

'' what dragon is that'' Ruffnut said.

'' it looks like a night fury but white'' Hiccup said.

'' like a light fury'' Ruffnut said looking at the traped light fury in a net upside down,'' she looks injured''

''wait, Ruff how do you know that female?'' Hiccup said.

''I don't know but I can tell'' Ruffnut said and went towards the traped dragon, '' hey, hey, am not going to hurt you''

Hiccup could just watch.

''I going to cut you out of this'' Ruffnut said and pulled her dagger out and cut the netting, '' her wing, Hiccup her wings are injured badly''

Ruffnut place her hand light fury head and said '' I'm not going to hurt you ok, you're like a frost aren't you, that your name frost you like that''

'' come let's get her to toothless and let her wings heal'' Hiccup said.

''ok, come frost follow me'' Ruffnut said to lead the light fury towards where toothless was.

'' toothless we found you a friend'' Hiccup shouted.

the light fury and the night fury went straight towards each other.

'' it looks like found him a mate'' Ruffnut jokingly said.

'' how long do you think Ruff until she can fly again'' Hiccup said.

'' by looking, a day or two'' Ruffnut said.

''well I still have some calculations to do and I will be able to fly toothless in a day or so'' Hiccup said.

'' So we can fly together then'' ruffnut said.

**next day**

Ruffnut made Hiccup her saddle and got it on frost with no problems.

Hiccup and Ruffnut were on their final test flight Hiccup was on toothless and Ruffnut on frost. Hiccup went first and flew up to clouds and his cheat sheet flew off and his safety hook unclip is self and sending them both falling towards the ground, now Ruffnut saw this and flew straight after them, while Hiccup was trying to get to toothless.

''**Hiccup'' **Ruffnut shouted out.

Time slowed down, Hiccup was able to clip himself back on to toothless and Ruffnut just managed to catch up and just as she got there, toothless open his wings wide to slow down, Ruffnut was falling on alongside Hiccup doing this too and then the sea stacks, Hiccup was in front and yes he may have hit a few of the sea stacks like two, and then like instincts, he controlled the tail so far and guilded with Ruffnut alongside him, Then Hiccup with Ruffnut behind managed to have complete control now and darted off,'' oh you what a race now'' Ruffnut said to herself and soon she also darted off after Hiccup, and then saw toothless fire a plasma blast and engulfed Hiccup giving him a few burn marks, she laughed.

They ended up flying above berk, this was amazing they both looked at each other and knew this was for them.

they quickly found an island because after what they have done, they were just breathless at scene of flying and sights.

''This is amazing, they are amazing'' Ruffnut said.

''in all my life, I never thought that I Hiccup the use..'' Hiccup said.

''your not useless Hiccup, as I said you're not useless, never think that you were, you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii are not useless, we are not dragon killers, we are dragon riders,'' Ruffnut said proudly.

'' Thanks, Ruffnut, you are the only one, you took a chance with me and now look at where we are'' Hiccup said.

'' I know that Hiccup you, don't need to tell me, I love you no matter what happens, I Ruffnut Eugene Thorston love you till the end, I will be there no matter what, I will stand by your side, I would run away with you'' Ruffnut said.

_run away, that is an idea, so we fake our death and run away from berk, start a new life together._ Hiccup thought to himself. ''Ruff um, have to ask you something, would you run away with me and start a new life together'' Hiccup said.

''well Hiccup, you know my answer and it is a yes, I would love to run away with you but how are we going to do that'' Ruffnut said.

''well we could fake own deaths by putting some of our clothes at the cove and cover them with red ink.'' Hiccup said.

''So when are we going to do this'' Ruffnut said.

''well, tomorrow night'' Hiccup said.

''yes, but we are going to free the dragons in the arena'' Ruffnut said.

''ok, we just need a distraction'' Hiccup said.

''I do it and you go down and free the dragon '' Ruffnut said.

''ok, tomorrow night'' Hiccup said.


	11. Chapter 11

'' No dragon training today '' Gobber announced.

''what seriously '' Tuffnut said.

''why'' Astrid said.

'' can't train in the rain'' Gobber said '' so free day ''

''Hiccup, we can get ready'' Ruffnut whispered in Hiccup ear.

''yeah, we can'' Hiccup whispered back.

just as Hiccup and Ruffnut was about to leave.

'' hey, Hiccup and Ruffnut'' Astrid said.

''yeah, what do you what Astrid'' Ruffnut said.

'' I just wanted to say sorry'' Astrid said.

''well thank but we planing on hanging out today as a couple'' Hiccup said proudly.

'' well we all maybe thought that you guys might what to hang out with us for the day'' Astrid said.

''Nah thanks for the offer but we have a date today '' Ruffnut said.

''ok, well you guys know where we are '' Astrid said.

''Thanks for the offer but no not today'' Ruffnut said.

''well see ya'' hiccup said.

Hiccup and Ruffnut managed to get out that, '' so Hiccup what do we need'' Ruffnut whispered.

'' We need clothes, I need my tools and food for the journey'' Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup and Ruffnut are now at a good distance from the others, '' I get my clothes and I get food'' Ruffnut said.

''ok, I get my clothes and my tools'' Hiccup said.

**hours later**

**Astrid pov **

''guys we need to find out how Hiccup has, you know, got good'' Astrid said.

'' yeah, I want to know '' Snotlout said.

'' so we are going to follow them now'' Astrid said.

''Yeah, but '' Fishlegs said but cut off by Tuffnut.

''and what happens if we find them they doing something that they shouldn't'' Tuffnut said.

'' We still follow them'' Astrid said as Hiccup and Ruffnut came in view, ''so what it is going to be''.

''I'm in'' Snotlout said.

''I'm in, don't need to ask me twice'' Tuffnut said.

''Fishlegs'' Astrid said.

''ok, why not'' Fishlegs said.

''ok let's follow, now'' Astrid said.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout followed Hiccup and Ruffnut in the forest and got to a cove, they all hidden behind a rock looking down into the cove.

**hiccup pov **

''I can't believe that we still doing this'' Ruffnut said.

''yeah me too, Ruff do you still want to carry on'' Hiccup said.

''of course, let just do the 'death' scene'' Ruffnut said to which Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup and Ruffnut got some of the clothes out of the bags and torn them and placed them on the floor, Hiccup then poured a red ink over them,'' ok we ready'' Hiccup said.

''Frost'' Ruffnut shouted.

''Toothless'' Hiccup shouted.

just as they shouted out their name, frost and toothless came to Hiccup and Ruffnut letting them get on top.

''ok you remember the plan'' Hiccup said.

''Yeah, let's just get the heck out of here'' Ruffnut said.

''ok'' Hiccup said and with that, they took off.

Astrid pov

'' wait, what... they ... ride .. dragons'' Astrid said in shock.

'' my sis is riding a dragon, wow'' Tuffnut said.

Fishleg and Snotlout are speechless, and then the sound of night fury near the village.

''We need to get back to the village guys '' Astrid said.

''ok,'' they said in unison.

they run back as fast as they could and then saw a load of dragons coming from the arena.

**an hour past**

''so what are we going to tell Stoick '' Astrid said.

''we tell him that hiccup is dead'' Snotlout said.

''But how can we'' Fishlegs said, ''he is alive and riding a dragon of all things''

''Yeah but Hiccup and Ruffnut want us to believe that they are dead'' Astrid said.

''I agree with Snotlout '' Tuffnut said.

''wait, what Tuff'' Fishlegs said.

''if my sis wants us to think that they are dead, so be it'' Tuffnut said.

''ok Fishlegs and Astrid'' Snotlout said '' it's up to you two now''

''ok Hiccup is dead, Ruffnut is dead'' Astrid said,'' Fishlegs ''

''ok yeah they are dead'' Fishlegs said.

**Hiccup pov **

'' so Hiccup where are we going to go' 'Ruffnut said.

''ok, we find someplace for the night'' Hiccup said.

''ok, let just make sure that we are good distance way shall we'' Ruffnut said.

''ok, then milady'' Hiccup said.

about two hours in their flight, going past plenty of islands but none were good for their liking, '' Hiccup, we need to land soon these two aren't going to last long'' Ruffnut said.

''I know that Ruff but ...'' Hiccup said, '' Ruff look '' Hiccup points towards an island it had four mountains, it was big but not massive, half the island was covered by forest, about five rivers, and then they saw a clearing and near it was a few caves.

''it's a perfect place Hiccup, a new home, well not yet'' Ruffnut said and then back to see the dragons from are behind them, '' Hiccup, why they following us''.

''yeah, it perfect.. wait what'' Hiccup said turned around.'' I guess it is because we saved them''

**a week later back on berk**

A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.

''Well, I trust you found the nest a least?''Gobber said.

''Not even close.'' Stoick said.''I hope you had a little more success than me.''

''um, well, my friend Stoick, um Hiccup and Ruffnut are...are dead'' gobber said to try to find the word to use.

''what, what happens'' Stoick said.

''**wait**, my little girl is dead'' Mrs Thortson said and broke down.

''well, let's say that he was right about shooting down a night fury'' Gobber said.

''my son, my hiccup taken like his mother '' stoick brim with rage, '' at no cost we will ravage my son and your daughter.''


End file.
